


Matriarch's Manor

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression, F/M, Hyper Growth, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A pair of heroes investigate the disappearance of their friend, only to end up the owner of the Manor's newest prey.





	Matriarch's Manor

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

In the middle of nowhere, two youths stood in front of a mysterious manor that was rumored to house many a demon, a manor that had claimed the lives of many adventurers that would dare wander into its halls without a proper plan in mind... and they would soon find themselves to be the next victims.  
  
"Are you sure he got lost in there?" A young man dressed in white robes asked his leather-clad friend, his words sounding far more worried than he looked. For a cute youth with blonde hair and blue eyes, sounding more worried than he could look was an accomplishment. And he was worried for good reason, as he would soon discover.  
  
The leather-bound warrior with black hair and a rather well-toned body nodded as he flicked his nail against his blade. "Yep. Ol' Trevor got lost inside the Devil's Manor, and we haven't heard from him in at least a few days. Matthew, are you sure you want to come along? I could probably deal with it all on my own, and I don't want you to get hurt more than you need to. You know just as well as I what happens to healers that get grabbed by demons, don't you?"  
  
Matthew paused as he looked down at his feet. "They get converted into Incubi that 'heal' humans with their cocks. I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to save him. We... We have to do something, Oliver!" The hopeful young man piped up as he tried to summon all of his courage...  
  
And the grin on his friend's face said it all. "You're right, my friend. He might still be inside, untouched by those foul demons. Let's go, with haste!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two youths agreed as they kicked the door to the manor in, heading straight for the foyer as they stepped carefully with both of their weapons raised defensively. The last thing they wanted was to be caught off guard by the inhabitants of the manor during their little rescue operation...  
  
An operation that got off to a strange start as they heard a pleasure-filled shriek echo throughout the massive hall. A shriek they were quite familiar with.  
  
"T-Trevor! That's Trevor's voice! Quick, we have to find out where the sound's coming from!" Matthew cried out as he dashed straight off down one of the hallways as he tried to take action...  
  
Oliver was quick to follow behind him, yet breaking into a backward sprint as he covered their backs...  
  
Their collective reaction as they grew closer to the source of the sound was one of worry, yet their reactions were quite different. Matthew was hoping that he hadn't fallen to the clutches of demon-hood, even though the noises that were coming from deeper within the manor were far too pleasurable to be those of a human...   
  
While the friendly warrior was sweating with every moan that ran through his head. His nethers throbbed as the thought of what might be happening deeper within the manor was enough to make his mind set itself on fire with horny thoughts. He hadn't previously told his faith-inclined friend about the dreams that he had at night, and yet... maybe he should've told him, then he wouldn't be thinking about his friend's fat ass poking out against those robes...  
  
Their collective ruminating had to come to an end, however, as they reached a bedroom at the end of the hall. The sounds were coming from behind that door, and they had to take a deep breath to collect themselves.. before they applied their elbows to the door, breaking it open and revealing the unholy sight inside...  
  
Within the bedroom was a simple queen-sized bed, where a single boy laid on top... with a much larger and imposing woman hovering over his form, her breasts hanging down just enough that his puny little pecker was being swallowed up by her bosom as it swayed back and forth. Such a devious sight that made both of the boy's would-be rescuers pause as they collectively felt their cocks throb with some sort of need...  
  
"Hm?" The demoness uttered aloud as she looked forward, only to lick her pale lips as she realized that she had more visitors. "Oh my, I didn't expect any more of his kind to show up lately. My manor's quite out of the way, and yet somehow you little lovely lads keep wandering in. Not that I'm complaining, you're all so wonderfully cute..." She chimed as she climbed off the bed, leaving poor Trevor to rest on the bed as she gave the two boys a better look at her form...  
  
The demoness was... stacked would be inappropriate since it hardly described just how excessively curvy she was. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson, her entire body was pale, and her white hair reached down to her feet, equally as voluminous as the rest of her form...  
  
Voluminous didn't exactly describe the demon's form. Sure, her breasts were nearly double the size of footballs, and her red dress tightly clung to her plump form to show off every single little wonderful curve that she could muster... including her hips that accurately reflected just how motherly she truly was. The only other people that would have hips as wide and as full as hers were brood mothers... so naturally, she had to be one too.  
  
Matthew was the first of the two boys to break free from their horny trance as he noticed something off about the boy on the bed... "O-Oliver, look! It's... It's Trevor... b-but..." He stuttered for far too long as he was pulled into the demon's grasp, causing him to yelp as he was pushed up against her bosom.  
  
Oliver was forced out of his own trance due to his friend's shouting, prompting him to dart towards the bed to try and avoid the tall demoness as he investigated what Matthew was freaking out about... only to freeze as he realized that there was quite a good reason why the demon was towering over him. And it wasn't just because of her natural height.  
  
No. Somehow, she had managed to make the youth that the two adventurers called a friend... return to his even younger years. He was barely able to be considered a child in this state, and yet she was having her way with him like any other lover... and worst of all? The smile on his face made it seem as if he enjoyed every second of it!  
  
"Now now, you're being quite the slippery little lad, aren't you dear?" The demon chimed as she crept up behind the warrior, who had no chance to avoid her attack this time as he was scooped straight up into her arms... leaving both boys at her mercy as she chuckled in a motherly manner.  
  
"W-What are you going to do to us? You're... How did you..."  
  
"How did you turn Trevor into a little boy!?"  
  
The two boys' reactions were wildly different, and yet they just made the demon laugh that much more as she took a seat beside the recovering little lad on the bed. "What did I do to him? I regressed him to a better state. Well, a better state to be considered one of my many sons, but that's details that I don't need to go into. Especially since you'll both experience all of it first hand in just a moment."  
  
"What!?" Both boys shouted in unison, only for their mouths to mutually meet the older demon's nipples as they were forced to swallow several dollops of accursed milk that quickly did quite a number on their bodies. Not because it was overly nutritious, but that was indeed a benefit. No, it was because of the demon's ability that they started to change.  
  
Regression was a very apt term to use to describe what had happened to Trevor as both boys felt their bodies shrinking. Arms sinking into their shoulders and their legs slowly pulling back up into their torsos as they shrunk right back down to about 6 years of age, leaving both of them vulnerable... as they continued to drink more and more of that sweet white substance from the motherly demon's mounds, already getting quite addicted to the taste despite getting only a small bit of it down into their tummies...  
  
"That's the spirit, you two. You're looking like a pair of my cute little sons already, and you've just started suckling. A little hour or three will ensure that you grow accustomed to your new lot in life, and Mommy Asphodel'll be there the entire way..." The demoness chimed, only to gasp a little as she felt a pang of pleasure from both boys biting into her nipples... "F-Feisty, are we..?" She licked her lips as she pulled both of them off her nipples before dropping them on the surface of the bed as she disrobed, letting her dress fall to the floor as she climbed onto the bed as well...  
  
Matthew took deep breaths to ensure that he was properly breathing air and not more milk, looking to his side as he saw just how delirious his former warrior friend looked in comparison... A sight that made his currently tiny cock throb ever-slightly...  
  
Oliver was... well, he was out of it. He hadn't bitten down on his Mommy's mighty nipple because he wanted her to let go, no, he had done it so she'd give him more milk. His hidden horny thoughts had been exploited and amplified as he was forced to drink it, and as a result, he was more than eager to just fall deeper and deeper into depravity...  
  
"Oliver..." The former healer muttered in disbelief, only for a finger to push up against not only his cock but his friend's as well, as the demon that had transformed them started to giggle as she loomed over them.  
  
Asphodel licked her lips, only to let a little trail of drool slip out of her lips as it sunk down onto Matthew's cock. Once it was properly slathered in her white drool, she went onto Oliver's and repeated the process... before she exerted just a little bit of her power on them both.  
  
Both boys were forced to scream in pleasure as their tiny cocks violently erupted as they shot upward, turning into a massive pair of cocks that were at least twice as big as they were, and equally as sensitive as they were big, and with a set of seed-filled beanbag chair-sized nuts to boot... The perfect tools for a motherly woman that needed to be satisfied on the daily.  
  
"Excellent! Now to see how my new little sons'll handle being inside of Mommy..." The pale demoness chimed as she stood up and spread her legs... before sinking right down on both of those titanic cocks. It was easy for her to take every little inch into her holes, given that she was a demon...  
  
But the boys couldn't handle it. Far from it. Just the feeling of her holes clinging to the sides of their cocks was enough to send them over the edge as they blew their load rather rapidly, their balls shrinking by the second as their consciousnesses were swept away with the tide of cum. They couldn't keep themselves thinking straight at all. All they could think about was their cocks, cumming, Mommy and how good everything felt.  
  
Mommy smiled as she watched her belly bloat outward due to the sheer insane amount of cum pouring into not only her stomach but also her womb. One way or another, she was going to walk away from this little encounter with much more than the two of them, even if they were about to faint from everything their tiny bodies had to endure...  
  
And indeed, they fainted. Their cocks n the other hand, continued to pump more and more of that white sticky stuff into their Mommy's holes until they tapered off due to the balls underneath simply running out of gas. There was no more for them to give, leaving both cocks to throb and tremble as if they were cumming, despite there being none of that white gunk left to pump out...  
  
As the two boys had passed out from the sensation of blowing their enormous loads inside of their 'Mommy', Asphodel could only giggle with glee as she pulled off the two dry-firing cocks, both of her holes sealing to prevent any spillage as she laid down between the two. She pulled them into her arms, holding them close as she gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads before she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mama Asphodel's family grew a little bigger that night.


End file.
